The Lightning Thief (Annabeth's POV)
by FutureOracleofCampHalfBlood
Summary: This the Lightning Thief told entirely by Annabeth. Read her side of the story, how she met Percy and came to like him. It shows how everything that happened affected her. I do not own anything here, it all belongs to the gloriously annoying Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1-Annabeth

"Thwack" My arrow lands its target. I turn to the left and see all of my honey-blonde and gray-eyed siblings' arrows make contact with their targets. A regular day at camp just going through the motions day after day. I crave to go out into the real world to see how my skills work in action. As do all the other campers, but every since Luke got back from his quest gone sour, no more quests have been granted.

Luke, I thought, the blush rising to my cheeks. I refuse to admit I have a crush on him, he's like a big brother to me! He and Thalia were my only family when I was little.

"Annabeth," Malcolm's voice calls me back to reality. I look up from my thougths to see all of my cabin mates leaving for our next activity.

I walk through the camp and notice what has been going on since the winter solstice. The sky is always rumbling and the sea is churning. I know something is up but Chiron refuses to tell me what it is. Everyone at camp has a subdued mood, we all sense the tension in the air.

After campfire I go to the big house to speak with Chiron. The sky is especially dark and creepy tonight. I am going to try and convince him to give me a quest for what seems like the hundredth time, maybe I can even weasel some information out of him on what's happening.

As we speak I hear a moo. I can't imagine why, we don't have any near the camp for miles. Minutes later I hear a loud thud on the front porch.

Chiron (in wheelchair mode) and I rise and head towards the front porch.

There lays Grover sprawled out, his limbs lying over a skinny kid I have never seen before with raven hair, who apparently attempted to drag Grover into the house before passing out. Before he had completed passed out I caught a glimpse of his startling sea-green irises. "He's the one, he has to be," I said

**And there was my first chapter ever. Please review! I hoped you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2- Introductions

**Please, please review. I want to know if I should change anything to improve my story or what I'm doing right.**

"Silence Annabeth, he's still conscious," said Chiron, "bring him inside."

I dragged the two of them inside where Grover quickly regained consciousness after moaning a lot about food, but I was still worried about the boy. It looked like he had it his head pretty hard.

After laying him down in the infirmary, I went to talk to Grover.

"Hey, Grover," I said. "Hey Annabeth," he replied glumly

I guess he was bummed about his and the boy's less than perfect arrival. I wanted to try and get some information about what happened.

"So what happened Grover," I prompted.

He took a deep breath and started, "I found Percy Jackson at Yancy Academy a few months ago and sensed that he was really powerful, like big three material, so I contacted Chiron at once. He came down to teach and watch over Percy for the year. We knew that things had gotten bad when a Fury attacked him."

"Di Immoratles," I said. I couldn't believe it that was huge, a Kindly One in a school. They usually were only for Hades's dirty work. "Percy must really be someone special", I said.

Grover continued on, "Yeah well, he killed it and we tried to cover it up by making him think he was hallucinating but it was to late. He was catching on. Then, at the end of the year I went on the bus ride home with and he ditched me before I could tell his mom how bad the situation had gotten. I tracked them all the way to Minotauk Beach, but unfortunately I was followed and by the time I caught up with them the Minotaur was on my tail. He intercepted us when our car was thrown off the road by lightning. *ahem**, Zeus*,** knocking me out. Percy wouldn't leave Sally and I so he dragged me up the hill and Sally followed. The Minotaur attacked, somehow dissolving Sally into a ball of light, Percy finished the fight off killing the Minotaur with it's own horn."

That's where he started choking up. "Oh Grover," I said. He was obviously pretty shaken up. I decided to leave him and check up on Percy. He had had a pretty hard night.

When I got the infirmary I recalled that Chiron had told me that my quest would have something do with a new camper. Maybe Percy new something about it I rushed over to his bedside, disappointed to see he was still asleep.

A small trickle of salvia had accumulated on the side of his mouth. _"Eww," _I thought, "_He's drooling_."

Over the next few days I took care of Percy. I spoon fed him ambrosia and tried to ask him about what was going on. Most of the time he was out cold but once in a while I got a few words in.

Percy had just groggily opened his when I launched a question on him.

"What will happen at the summer solstice," I asked.

"What," he rasped with a look of utter confusion on his face.

I knew I couldn't blame him, after all he had just woken up but I was so desperate for information. I pounced on him again, "What's going on, what was stolen, we've only got a few weeks?"

"I'm sorry, I don't..,," he garbled out.

I would have continued questioning him but just then I heard someone approaching. I quickly shoved a spoonful of ambrosia into his mouth to quiet him. I huffed in frustration. I was getting nowhere with this.

When I heard that Percy had woken up I dropped what I was doing and took off toward the Big House. When I got to the Big House I stood beside the banister on the big wrap around porch and waited for Percy to arrive.

When he did, Grover was at his side trying to explain the past few days' events. I felt kinda bad for Percy, he looked pretty shaken up, not that I blamed this was a lot to take in.

"That's Mr. D," Grover whispered to Percy. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody."

I felt a rush of affection toward Grover. He said that with a tone of respect in his voice.

"And you already know Chiron…" I saw a flicker of recondition in Percy's eyes.

" ," he cried.

"Ah good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

Then Mr. D did his standard less than enthusiastic welcome to Camp Half-Blood, which I routinely zoned out of. I start listening when Chiron calls my names and beckons me toward him.

"This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

"Sure, Chiron," I replied. "_Anything to see Luke_," I thought. "_No, I don't like him_!" Though my heart begs to differ.

I look over to Percy where his sea-green eyes stare at me examining me. Those eyes look like the sea after a storm gloomy and dark but still beautiful." I'm acting like an Aphrodite girl," I scold myself. When Percy saw that I was looking back at him, his face changed to a look of expectance. My eyes flicked down to the Minotaur horn in his hand, and I realize he wanted me to praise him. Ha! As if. Anybody would love the chance to fight the Minotaur. So instead I say the first thing that popped into my head.

"You droll when you sleep," I hear myself say, and I sprint away.

**Done! I hope you like it review pretty, pretty please. **


	3. Chapter 3- Cabin Eleven

**This could the worst story in the world and wouldn't know, so if you wonderful people could just fill that big, empty box at the bottom with a comment that would be absolutely fabulous lovely people.**

I ran across the lawn my blonde curls flying behind me. "_Smooth Annabeth, great introduction," _I scolded myself. His cockiness just annoyed me so much!

I ran into the crowded cabin eleven to check on Percy's bunk. Well, bunk wasn't exactly the right word for it; corner was actually more like it. I had trouble covering my smirk.

After that was done I plopped myself into a chair in front of the cabin and pulled out my on-the-go architecture book from my pocket. Once in a while sneaking peeks a Luke in his orange tank top that showed off his lovely muscles. Ok, more than once in awhile.

I saw Chiron and Percy approaching and I buried myself in my book.

"Annabeth," Chiron called, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?'"

"Yes, sir," I said curtly, though I was groaning inwardly.

"Cabin eleven," Chiron said gesturing toward the cabin, "Make yourself at home."

When all the campers saw Chiron they stood up and bowed.

"Well, go on," I prompted Percy who was standing tentatively in the doorway. And the idiot slipped when he was crossing into the threshold, drawing snickers out of most of the campers.

"Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven," I said.

"Regular or undetermined," somebody questioned.

Everyone collectively groaned.

Luke came up and quieted everyone, "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor right over there.

"This is Luke," I said with a bit of a blush. When I caught Percy looking I regained my composure. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" I asked.

Luke sprung into the whole Hermes patron of travelers thing with a patient voice, much more than I could manage.

"How long will I be here?" Percy asked.

"Good question, until your determined," Luke said.

"How long will that take?" Percy asked. Gods this guy was thick.

Everybody laughed.

"Come on," I said to Percy. "I'll show you the volleyball court." Trying to get us out of there before he or I were embarrassed further.

"I've already seen it." Oh gods, he was making this hard.

"Come on," I growled getting impatient.

**Sorry this was so short I just wanted to get one done.**


	4. Chapter 4- Toilet Initiations

**Thank you people who reviewed, give yourself a pat on the back. Now on to the story!**

Once we were out of earshot I decided Percy needed a talking to.

"Jackson, you have to do better than that."

"What?" he asked indignantly.

I rolled my eyes impatiently, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"What's your problem?" he asked angrily. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy-"

That did it! He was so unappreciative. Part of me felt sorry for him, after all he just lost his mom and found out Greek gods exist. I ignored that part.

"Don't talk like that!" I hissed. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?"

"To fight the Minotaur! What do think we train for?"

Percy didn't understand the whole endless life cycle of a monster so I had to invest quite a few minutes on that topic trying to get it through his thick skull. Then I had to help him understand the whole cabin situation thing. Turns out he hadn't even figured out what he was! I told him to put all the pieces together. First of all plenty bad things happened to him, he was dyslexic, he was ADHD, and he could drink the food of the gods. I didn't know how much more evidence he needed.

I thought I was finally getting through to him when I heard Clarisse's husky voice, "Well! A newbie!"

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed without much enthusiasm. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," said Clarisse," So I can run you through with it Friday night."

That stupid blonde reference, as if I am a daughter of Athena. "Erre es korakas! You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, her eyes then fell upon Percy. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Are."

Percy looked surprised. "Like… the war god?"

Clarisse sneered, "You got a problem with that?"

"No, it explains the bad smell." Red alert! Red alert! Clarisse's eyes were literally glowing with anger. She glowered (**it's a word**) at Percy. Only certain people can get away with ticking Clarisse of unharmed (me included).

"We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy."

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse-," I warned.

"Stay out of it, wise girl."

I didn't know what to do this seemed like a lost cause, considering there were four Ares girls here and only one of me and a Percy.

Clarisse started dragging Percy toward the girl's bathroom. Once he realized where they were going he started kicking and punching, but Clarisse had him in an iron grip.

I trailed behind them into the bathroom, where Clarisse was preparing to give Percy a swirly.

All of Clarisse's friends were laughing and Percy was stilled trying to fight Clarisse's hands. "Like he's Big Three material. Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."

All of the sudden the toilet shot out water, pushing Clarisse away. Her friends tried to help her when the other five toilets exploded and along with help of the showerheads, they went flying out the door.

I just stood there, drenched in the corner. "_No way_," I thought. Percy was completed dry. My mind was spinning and the gears were turning.

A small crowd had gathered outside to stare at Clarisse and her friends.

"You are dead new boy. You are totally dead," she spat.

Percy just had to push it further, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

Her friends had to drag Clarisse away to keep her from flaying Percy alive.

I stared at Percy. The Ares campers would want revenge on Percy, they just handed me the perfect weapon for capture the flag.

"What? What are you thinking?" Percy demanded.

"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."


	5. Chapter 5- Heritage

**Alrighty, well I didn't really like my last chapter, so this one is going to be extra long. I wasn't sure if s-t-o-r-ylover56 asked a question or if it was just a general statement, but I am going to answer it anyways.**

**At what point in the story did Annabeth start liking Percy?****: I think first they had to get other their mutual dislike for each other, then after they really talked and spent time together Annabeth may have started having a teensy crush on Percy. After all, she started blushing like crazy on the love boat at Waterland.**

I just wanted to go to my cabin and change out of my sopping wet clothes, but unfortunately I had training.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets."

"Whatever." I just wanted to get out of there.

"It wasn't my fault."

"_Pfft, yeah right"_. I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly.

"You need to talk to the Oracle," I said.

"Who?"

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron."

I saw Percy looking at the naiads in the canoe lake with a look of surprise on his face. "Don't encourage them, naiads are terrible flirts," I warned.

"Naiads," repeated Percy. "That's it I want to go home now."

"Don't you get it Percy? You _are_ home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."

"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"

"I mean not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human." I can't believe I have to explain this to him again, you'd think twice would be enough already.

"Half-human and half-what?"

"I think you know" He'd better.

I nodded. "Your Father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians."

Percy looked distressed. "That's crazy."

"Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"

"But those are just-. But if all the kids here are half-gods-."

"Demigods," I corrected. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."

"Then who's your dad?" asked Percy.

My knuckles turned white from grasping the pier railing too hard. I wanted to say he was a gutless, daughter abandoning git. I opted for the kinder version. "My dad is a professor at West Point, I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history."

"He's human," Percy said.

"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?"

"Who's your mom then?"

"Cabin six."

"Meaning…," he prompted.

I straightened with pride; in my mind my mom was the best goddess of them all. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle."

"And my dad?" he asked as if I would know.

"Undetermined," Annabeth said, "like I told you before. Nobody knows."

"Except my mother. She knew."

"Maybe not Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities."

"My dad would have. He loved her," he said with certainty.

I shot Percy a cautious look. I didn't want to tarnish his image of his parents relationship, even if it wasn't true. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."

"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"

I felt bad. I really didn't like telling him this; I didn't want to crush his hopes. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and the don't always… Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us."

Percy didn't talk for a minute. "So I'm stuck here," he said. "That's it? For the rest of my life?"

"It depends, some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world for the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble- about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize their demigods. But very, very few are like that."

I honestly doubted that he wasn't a powerful force. I mean, not everyone can kill a Minotaur with their hands without any training and make plumbing bend to his will.

I then went on to explain how monsters couldn't get in here unless summoned for either practice fights or practical jokes. Percy had a hard time understanding the practical joke part.

"So… you're a year-rounder?" he asked.

I toyed with my leather camp necklace and told him I'd been here since I was seven and got a bead for every year I was here.

"Why did you come so young?"

"None of your business." Well it wasn't!

We continued to talk about quests were the only way you could leave camp and how none had been granted in a while. When I told him I'd been to Olympus he seemed pretty surprised. We talked about how something was wrong and how I was hoping we could work together to find whatever was missing. All of the sudden his stomach growled so I told him he could go on to dinner and I'd catch him later.

When he left I was working on my capture the flag strategy. Maybe if I let Luke get the flag he'd pay me more attention, it was worth a try. I would put Percy where the Ares campers could find him. This was going to be great, it was fool proof.

**Whew! Done, that was long. I hoped you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6- Cabin 6 and Capture the Flag

**I'm so sorry, it's been awhile. I got really sick for and I had to go to the hospital and I really didn't have that much energy to type. When I got home I couldn't get my laptop to work. Here is my new chapter. I also want to apologize for my stories being so short, I get bored when I'm just copying the dialogue and I don't realize how short they always are.**

I went to the arena to practice with my knife for a while. It felt good just to be alone to collect my thoughts. The day's event s coursed through my head. I didn't know what to think of Percy. He might be the key to me getting a quest, I wondered if I'd be able to put up with him for that long. I couldn't imagine being with him 24/7 during the quest. My mind was racing trying to figure out who was his parent was. I couldn't picture him as a child of the big three. I mean of course the whole Minotaur and exploding plumbing thing was impressive, but that was all. He didn't really excel in any other area.

"_Whoa_," I thought. "_Exploding plumbing_." Why hadn't I noticed it before. Before I could develop a firmer thought on that I pushed it out of my mind. If Percy was a child of the sea god that meant bad news for me. Athena and Poseidon did not get along. Any chance of working together might be obliterated.

After I was done tearing apart dummies I hit the showers and went back to my cabin.

* * *

I walked through the familiar doorway of cabin six and was immediately engulfed by the crisp smell of books and weapon polish. The white curtains smelled like fresh linen and breast plates gleamed from the walls. I loved my home in cabin six more than anything.

"Hey, Annabeth," a few of my siblings murmured, wrapped up in a book or leaning over a battle plan.

I plopped myself down on my bunk worked on a sketch of the building I was working on.

After a little while I stood up for dinner and Malcolm and I yelled in harmony, "Cabin six, fall in."

* * *

When we arrived at the dining pavilion I got a plate piled high with rolls and brisket. I headed for the fire where I rolled off one of my juicy slices of briskets. I love the mixture of scents that wafted into the air. Lavender, chocolate, and a bunch of other delicious scents wafted in the air.

After I sat down with all of my brothers and sisters the usual dinner conversation was assumed. Who was the best architect or what the best era for buildings was. We switched off between English and Greek and we talked of the best heroes throughout time.

Eventually I started talking with my older sister Sophie about Percy.

"He's kinda cute, ya know," she said.

I was surprised. Daughters of Athena weren't really into looks. "Yeah, I guess so," I replied.

She was right, with his sea green eyes and messy black hair he was pretty cute. "Maybe that compensates for his lack of brains," I said.

She chuckled. "He's a bit better match for you than Luke, don't you think. I've seen you watching him"

I felt heat rising to my cheeks. "Shhh… be quiet," I hissed.

"It's only obvious for those in the Athena and Aphrodite cabin, maybe a few in Hermes. We know too well to not think it's out of the ordinary for you to fix your hair. Plus you also make excuses to run errands to the Hermes cabin all the time," continued on.

I inwardly groaned. I had no idea it was this obvious. I sat the rest of the dinner in silence; I knew Luke and I would never work. I mean, he was seven years older than me. Well it doesn't hurt to dream.

All of the sudden everyone around started getting up and heading toward the campfire, I loved campfire. We all sang in mismatched, off-key harmony. On good nights the fire was huge and I sang on the top of my lungs alongside my cabin mates.

After we finished with "I'm My Own Great, Great Grandfather" the conch horn blew and we all headed off to bed.

I nestled into my clean cotton sheets and let dreams find me.

In my dream I was an owl and I was walking along side a horse and a goat. The sad thing was that this wasn't my weirdest dream I had ever had. Not by a long shot.

When I woke up I went straight to breakfast and prepared myself for a morning full of Percy. I was teaching him ancient Greek.

* * *

Percy had a lot of trouble with the Greek because of his dyslexia, but eventually he could get through a little after a few day's work. I could tell Percy had trouble wrapping his head around the idea of gods and goddesses in the present. Whenever we talked about them I was worried his eyebrows were going to get set into a permanent crease.

I watched Percy over the next through days and I couldn't tell what his strengths were. He was good at canoeing and that was pretty much it. He was getting frustrated; he really wanted to prove himself as worthy of the title "The Kid Who Killed the Minotaur."

The next day I had an interesting conversation with Luke.

"Percy had an interesting performance earlier in the sword-fighting arena today," Luke said, approaching me at the basketball court.

"Oh, really," I asked, intrigued.

"Yup, I was using him as a partner and for the first few minutes pounded him, but when I tried to disarm him he ended up disarming me. The only thing that changed was that he got a water break in between the two. Just thought you may want to know," he said walking away.

* * *

Finally Friday was here, the night of capture the flag. I could finally put my master plan into action.

I was pumped for capture the flag. Nothing would bring me more pleasure than rubbing another victory in Clarisse's face. Of course the victory wouldn't be in the name of Athena. If all went according to plan the Hermes cabin would capture the flag.

At dinner that night all, capture the flag was all we talked about. I think competiveness runs in the family. I was pretty proud of my plan.

After Chiron went over all the usual rules and we headed toward the forest I found Percy by my side.

"Hey"

I ignored him.

"So what's the plan? Got any magical items you can loan me?"

I slowly patted my pocket for my invisibility cap my mom got me for my twelfth birthday. "Just watch Clarisse's spear. You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"

"Border patrol, whatever that means."

"It's easy. Stand by the creek, keeps the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan.

I rushed ahead, leaving Percy behind. I was making sure that my plan went off without a hitch.

I saw that Luke was ahead locating the flag. Once I knew they had that under control I headed off to help Percy.

When I arrived I found that Percy was fighting the reds off pretty well himself. I decided to watch the show, Percy showed some moves that I was positive he hadn't been taught before. My personal favorite was when he snapped Clarisse's spear in half.

"Ah! You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!" she yelled before Percy smacked her in the head with his sword.

When she heard Luke hollering with the flag and running across the boundary line she muttered kind of dazed, "A trick! It was a trick!"

I went up to Percy, still invisible, "Not bad hero," I appraised.

"Where the heck did you learn how to fight like that," I said, pulling off my cap.

"You set me up, "he said angrily. Maybe he wasn't the stupidest person ever. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."

It took every ounce of my self-control not to start grinning like the Cheshire cat. My plan had gone flawlessly.

"I told you. Athena always, always has a plan," I shrugged trying to be nonchalant.

"A plan to get me pulverized." Details,details.

"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but…you didn't need my help." Then I noticed the fading cut on his arm that had been fresh, only a few seconds ago. "How did you do that?"

"Sword cut," he said. "What did you think?"

"No. It was a sword cut. Look at it," I had already turned into a tiny scar.

"I- I don't get it," I said.

My mind was whirring away then everything clicked. "Step out of the water, Percy."

When he stepped out he staggered.

I cursed. Just then a deafening howl ripped through the evening air.

A monstrous hellhound appeared on the rocks above.

"Percy, run!" I yelled.

He was too slow and it was too big. The hellhound leapt over me and stared to rip Percy's armor to shreds. After what felt like forever Chiron brought down the monster with multiple arrows.

Percy's front was dripping with blood. Accusations were thrown into the air over who summoned the beast into camp.

Recovering my wits I told Percy to get into the water.

A collective gasp was drawn from all the campers when his wounds started healing up. All of the sudden, a glowing, green trident above Percy's head. My fears had been confirmed. He was a son of Poseidon.

**Writing this made me hungry, talking about all the barbeque. Review pretty, pretty please. You will make my day as sad as that sounds. **


	7. Chapter 7- The Quest

**Thank-you for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile i had exams and multiple computers difficulties, but now that shouldn't be a problem because it's summer!**

My worries had just been confirmed. "Your Father, this is really not good."

"It is determined," said Chiron.

"My Father?" asked Percy looking utterly confused.

"Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God," said Chiron in a grave and reverent tone.

* * *

I saw Percy once in a while around camp. He looked absolutely miserable. We still had our morning lessons but my mind was always elsewhere. I felt bad for him, but this completely threw off my plan for getting off into the real world. I had to think of a new one.

* * *

Percy got called to the Big House on Saturday, and I followed him under the cover of my invisibility cap. I figured that this was my best chance at figuring out what was going on.

While I was listening I noticed that the sky was webbed with lightning and storm clouds continued to roll in.

From the talk between Chiron, Percy, Dionysus, and Grover I found out that that Zeus's major weapon of destruction had gone missing and Percy had only the summer solstice to recover it. I never thought Percy would take up the quest but finally he agreed.

I had time to recover my thoughts when Percy went upstairs to consult the Oracle. I felt a rush of sympathy for him. That thing gave me the heeby jeebies.

When he got back, he looked pretty shaken. I still remember my first time with the Oracle, and the prophecies aren't always good. I remembered that his life was riding on one.

"Two companions may accompany you, Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help," I heard Chiron say.

"Gee," said Percy sarcastically. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

I yanked my hat off and shoved it into my pocket. "I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain, Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

"If you say so yourself," he said. "I suppose you have a plan, wise girl?" my cheeks flushed. I was used to Clarisse calling me that, but it was different when Percy said it.

"Do you want my help or not?" I said, regaining my attitude.

"A trio," Percy said. "That'll work."

""Excellent, this afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that you are on your own."

The sky flashed ominously on our usually dry fields.

"No time to waste, I think you should all get packing," said Chiron crisply.

* * *

I would say I'm somewhat OCD on top of the ADHD. I neatly folded all of my clothes into my backpack along with my toothpaste, bronze knife, invisibility cap, and architecture book. I said a quick goodbye to my cabin and cabin mates and headed to the hill.

I saw Percy eyeing the sleeve where I kept my knife warily. Grover had changed into his under-cover goat attire and had his wooden pipes strapped to his side. We were all ready to go when Luke caught up with us.

As always I blushed. "Just wanted to say good luck." _Aww how sweet. _"And I thought . . .um, maybe you could use these." Handing Percy a pair of old sneakers completely disregarding me. _  
_

Luke said, "Maia!" A pair of white wings sprouted out of the heels of the sneakers, startling Percy so much he dropped them.

Luke had a short conversation with Percy and then turned to give me hug. I turned beet-red and thought I might stop breathing. Since I was little I associated his scent of the outdoors with safety and it usually never failed to calm me down, until now. It was having the opposite effect.

After Luke left I heard Percy tell me, "You're hyperventilating."

"Am not!"

"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you," he said.

"Oh . . . why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?"

I stomped toward the car and plopped myself down in the seat. He was so infuriating. I guess I would have to get used to it, we're going to be together for a while.

It felt like Percy and Chiron were taking forever. How long does it take to say bye? This was my first quest; I was bouncing in my seat. I wanted to get on the road.

When we finally got going I took one look back at my home and at Chiron with his bow raised in salute.

It had quite a few months since I had gotten out of camp. Along with Percy I was sucking in every bit of the modern world.

"So far so good, ten miles and not a single monster" Percy said, breaking the silence. I liked the silence better.

"It's bad luck to talk that way seaweed brain," shooting him a glare.

"Remind me again- why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you," I really didn't, but I still wasn't sure what I thought of him.

"Could've fooled me."

I fiddled with my cap. "Look. . .we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."

"Why?"

I launched into the story of Poseidon's extreme disrespect for my mother, Athena, and how she got the city of Athens named after her because of the invention of the olive.

"They must really like olives."

"Oh, forget it."

"Now if she invented pizza- _that_ I could understand."

"I said forget it!"

We were finally dropped off at the bus station. I couldn't wait to get out of the car, another minute and I might have ripped Percy's head off. He might be the most annoying person in existence.

When I sat down on the bench I saw Percy tear a flyer down, but not before I read the title: **HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?**

** Sorry its kinda short, but I like where it ended. I know this story isn't the best, its my first one, but tell me how to improve and I will work on it. **


	8. Chapter8-Demigod Car Trips Aren't Boring

**Enjoy the fruits of my uberly boring car trip (cue music *****I'm highway to hell, I'm on the highway to hell), how ironic this is about a bus trip****. I also want to ask for you guys' thoughts and prayers, a little boy on my track team passed away the other day and hope you guys will keep his family in mind. Now on to the chapter! **

I sat down on the bus stop bench as Grover and Percy started a conversation and tried to make myself as comfortable as possible.

I listened as they talked about Percy's stepdad, Gabe. I could understand why Percy hated him, I had no love for my stepmother either, but at least Percy had a parent who loved him. She only stayed with Gabe to keep Percy safe.

My father did nothing as he watched her yell at me and kick me out of the house. He just watched on from a corner.

We were lucky that we were sheltered, it was pouring outside. This ominous weather wasn't a good sign; Zeus was in a awful mood, which meant worse luck and more summoned monsters for us. He was getting impatient.

Eventually we got so sick of waiting for the bus that we started playing hacky sack. I don't mean to brag but I have quite the knack for hackysack. I was completely dominating; it's all about coordination. It was going great until Grover swallowed it whole.

Percy and I were laughing so hard I could barely breathe. As I was holding my sides I tried to remember the last time I had laughed so hard. Probably not since I was traveling with Luke and Thalia. It felt good.

After what felt like hours the bus finally arrived. Grover took a whiff of the air and crinkled his nose. I was familiar with that look; Grover had smelt a monster.

I didn't stop looking over my shoulder until we were on the bus, but even then I was still on edge. I sub-consciously hit my Yankees cap against my thigh.

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the final three passengers board the bus. Three leathery old ladies wearing frumpy old velvet dresses were walking down the aisle examining each passenger as they went.

Next to me I felt Percy give a startled jump and slouched down.

"She didn't stay dead long," he said in a whisper. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a life-time."

"I said if you're _lucky_," I hissed. "You're obviously not."

"All three of them," Grover whimpered. "Di immortales!"

"It's okay," I said, trying to figure out a plan to get us out of here. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."

"They don't open," Grover moaned.

"The back exit?" I suggest going over a list in my head of every possibility.

By then it was no use, we were nearly in the Lincoln tunnel.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around, " Percy said with a hint of desperation in his voice. "Will they?"

I wish. "Mortals don't have good eyes," I reminded Percy. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist.

"They'll see three old ladies killing us, wont they?"

"Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof…"

Then we entered the Lincoln tunnel. Everything seemed quieter. The only light that entered the bus was those from the lights on the side of the tunnel.

Then one Fury stood up and said in a flat, monotone voice, "I need to use the restroom."

"So do I," chorused the others.

Then as they started parading down the aisle, something finally came to me there was no way my first quest was ending when it had barely started.

"I've got it, Percy, take my hat," I said urgently.

"What?"

"You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away."

"But you guys-"

"There's an outside chance they might not notice us," I said. Now was no time to be a martyr. "You're a son of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering."

"I can't just leave you."

"Don't worry about us, Go!" said Grover.

I could tell he was still hesitant, but put the cap on and slowly started for the front.

The whole time I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

When Furies finally reached us they started screeching and hissing, "Where is it? Where?"

The Furies started to raise their whips.

I drew my knife and Grover had started to pull a tin can from his bag when the bus lurched to the side.

We were out of control and were hurtling through the streets when all of the sudden we all were launched forward and the doors flew open. The passengers started flooding out the doors while the Furies started lashing out with their flaming whips.

We were losing the fight, me yelling curses in Greek and Grover throwing cans weren't much of a match for three of the most powerful monsters, when Percy decides it's a perfect time to yell, "Hey!" and take off the invisibility cap.

One Fury stalked down the aisle towards Percy. He drew his blade and she hesitated for a moment. "Submit now, and you will not suffer eternal torment."

"Nice try," he said.

"Percy look out," I yelled as I watched the Fury's arm tense up and lash out towards him with whip in hand.

Percy took down two Furies but not before the whip had wrapped around his hand.

I put Mrs. Dodds in a wrestlers hold while Grover took the whip form her hand. "Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot!"

"Zeus will destroy you! Hades will have your soul!" screeched the remaining Fury.

"Braccas meas vescimin!" yelled Percy, which is Latin for eat my pants (most curses translate more offensively).

Thunder rumbled in the sky. "Get out! Now!" I yelled. We quickly evacuated the bus and saw that the outside was in chaos. A man in a touristy Hawaiian shirt snapped our picture as we exited.

"Our bags! We left our-," Grover said.

Not before we were fifty feet away, a bolt of lighting blasted a crater in the roof. The Fury's screech from inside the bus filled me with dread.

"Run! She's calling for reinforcements we have to get out of here!" I screamed.

We headed off into the woods and were plunged into darkness.

After what felt like an eternity of silence I heard Grover say, "Three Kindly Ones. All three at once."

I was determined to keep this going; I had now appointed myself the motivator of this quest.

"Come on! The farther away we get, the better."

"All our money was back there, our food and clothes. Everything," he said.

Trust me, I know. "Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight-," I said.

"What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?" Percy said.

"You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine," I said angrily, my pride had been wounded.

"Sliced like sandwich like bread, but fine," said Grover.

"Shut up, goat boy," I said.

"Tin cans . . . a perfectly good bag of tin cans," said Grover. Leave it to him to bee concerned about his food.

After a few more minutes of the only sound being the sound of our feet sloshing against the muddy ground, I fell in line next to Percy.

"Look, I . . ." My voice got stuck in my throat; apologies didn't come easy for me. "I appreciate your coming back for us, okay? That was really brave."

"We're a team, right?"

I paused. "It's just that if you died . . . aside from the fact that it would really suck fro you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world."

The rain had slowed to a drizzle and the forest got even darker than before.

**I'm done. Please review! I need feedback.**


	9. Chapter 9- Medusa's Lairs

**Thank you for the reviews they are much appreciated. I saw an exhibit on architecture today and I was like, "I am channeling Annabeth." It was really cool. Ok! Here's the story.**

"You haven't left Camp Half-Blood you were seven?" he asked.

"No . . . only short field trips. My dad-"

"The history professor," he injected.

"Yeah," I said. "It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean Camp Half-Blood is my home." Words were tumbling out of my mouth I couldn't stop them. "At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're good or not," I said hurriedly before I could be interrupted.

I had faith in my skills, I liked being a leader and all and I thought I was a good one, but I doubted myself occasionally. I had been dreaming of a quest ever since I learned to fight to prove myself not only to others, but also to myself.

"You're pretty good with that knife," he said.

"You think so?"

"Anybody who can piggy-back a Fury is okay by me."

I stared down at my shoes and smiled. "You know maybe I should tell you . . . some thing funny happened back on the bus . . ."

Our conversation was brought to a standstill when a sharp _toot-toot-toot _rang out in the dark (which to anyone who hasn't know Grover as long as I have may sound like an bird being strangled) followed by Grover exclaiming that his reed pipes still worked. Joy.

He played a few notes in attempt to achieve a "find path song" that caused Percy to smack into a tree. I couldn't help but snicker.

We trekked onward and I learned something knew about Percy: he has quite the mouth. The sprawling tree roots didn't help matters. It seemed like every ten seconds Percy found a new root with his foot and let loose a new curse, whether in Greek or in English.

All of the sudden a delicious smell entered my nose. Our little group gravitated towards the large neon cursive sign above the building emitting the smell. The sign looked like a foreign language to me.

"What the heck does that say?" Percy asked.

"I don't know."

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium," Grover translated.

The place was littered with an assortment of garden statues and various other items.

Percy and I started across the street following the tantalizing smell of fried food.

"Hey," Grover warned.

"The lights are on inside," I said. "Maybe it's open."

"Snack bar," said Percy.

"Snack bar," I agreed.

"Are you to crazy? This place is weird."

We didn't listen.

"_Bla-ha-ha,"_ he bleated nervously. "Looks like my Uncle Fernindad.

We came to stop at the doors.

"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."

"Your nose is clogged from the Furies," I insisted. "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

"Meat," he said scornfully. "I'm a vegetarian."

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," Percy reminded him.

"Those are vegetables," he insisted. "Come on, let's leave. These statues are . . . looking at me."

The door then creaked open, presenting a tall women adorned in something similar to a burka. "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?" she said in a strange, drawling accent.

"They're . . . um . . ." I stuttered.

"We're orphans," said Percy. Classic.

"Orphans?" she exclaimed. "But my dears, surely not!"

"But, my dears! Surely not!"

The next words uttered from Percy's mouth may be the stupidest thing I may have ever heard someone say. "We got separated from our caravan, our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"

I was ready to kill him. I couldn't believe what he just said.

"Oh, my dears, you must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight to the dining area in the back."

I didn't know if the godly smell of grease that clouded my judgment, but we thanked her and went inside.

"Circus caravan?" I said.

"Always have a strategy, right?" he said cheekily.

"Your head I full of kelp," I retorted.

We went through the isles of strange statues to get to the back. They were life-sized and made with excruciating detail. Their faces were adorned with mixed expressions of fear and horror.

"Please, sit down," Aunty Em purred.

"Awesome," said Percy.

"Um . . . we don't have any money ma'am," Grover said reluctantly.

Aunty Em answered right away, "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat for such nice orphans."

"Thank-you ma'am," I said politely. I felt Aunty Em stiffen besides me.

"Quite all right, Annabeth," said Aunty Em. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child."

Something about this sentence disturbed me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Aunty Em went behind the counter to cook, leaving us alone for only a moment before she returned with a platter heaped with fast food.

My mouth started watering. This was a rare occurrence for me, Camp Half-Blood didn't serve much unhealthy food besides barbeque but even that was lean meat surrounded by fruits and vegetables, a girl's gotta have junk food once in awhile.

Percy and I both lunged forward towards the plastic tray. I got a vanilla milkshake and it was the best thing I had had for awhile. The haze covering my brain got even heavier every sip I took, but it was so good and I didn't know the next time we would get a meal was. When I was out with Luke and Thalia they did their best to keep us fed, but going to bed on an empty stomach was not unheard of.

"What's that hissing noise?" Grover said, picking at the fries.

I shook my head. I didn't hear anything, just the crinkling of wax paper.

"Hissing?" asked Aunty Em innocently. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover."

"I take vitamins. For my ears," said Grover nervously.

"That's admirable, but please relax," she soothed.

Aunty Em remained in her headdress watching us eat. Percy made an attempt at conversation with our hostess. I hadn't been listening until she told him about how she once the companionship of her two sisters to help her make statues.

I sat up, statues and two sisters. "Two sisters?"

"It's a terrible story," she started. "Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad women was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a . . . boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price."

With every detail of the story she added my heart pounded faster. Percy looked half asleep. "Percy," I said, shaking him. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting."

I was freaking out, I wasn't sure I could get us all out of there alive. She was giving off monster vibes. I didn't allow myself to consider who she may be.

"Such beautiful gray eyes," Aunty Em purred. "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those." She reached toward me like she was going to stroke my cheek. But before she could touch me I shot out of my seat.

"We really should go."

"Yes!" yelled Grover coming to my aid. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right!"

Percy didn't budge.

"Please, dears," Aunty Em begged. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go won't you at least sit for a pose?"

"A pose?' I said cautiously.

"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children."

I shifted my weight nervously, "I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy-"

"Sure we can," said Percy shooting me an irritated glare. "Its just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"

"Yes, Annabeth, no harm," she said amusedly.

I wanted to stomp my foot in frustration, but I couldn't see how I could get Percy to come with us so I allowed myself to be led into the back.

We were sat down on a park bench next to a startled looking concrete satyr.

"Now, I'll position you correctly. The young girl in the middle I think, and the two young gentlemen on either side."

"Not much light for a photo," said Percy.

"Oh, enough," Aunty Em said. "Enough for us to see each other, yes?"

"Where's your camera?" Grover questioned.

She ignored him. "Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?"

I heard Grover mumble next to me, "That sure does look like Uncle Fernidad."

"Grover," Aunty Em chided. "Look this way, dear."

She still didn't have a camera.

"Percy-," I warned.

"It will be just a moment," Aunty Em said. "You know, I can't see very well in this cursed veil . . . ," reaching up towards her wrap.

"Percy, something's wrong," I said.

"Wrong?' Aunty Em said. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?"

And then everything happened within a span of a few seconds.

"That is Uncle Fernidad!" Grover yelled.

Everything suddenly came together and was absolutely clear like all the pieces of a puzzle. I put on my Yankees cap and yelled, "look away from her!" and shoved the boys off the bench and clenched my eyes shut while Medusa pulled of her veil.

Grover and I scrambled of into the forest of statues leaving a dazed Percy behind.

I risked opening my eyes a tiny bit and I was glad I did. Percy almost looked up but I screamed, "No! Don't!"

"Run!" Grover bleated. "_Maia_!" he bleated.

"Such a pity to destroy such a handsome young face," Medusa whispered. "Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up."

"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy," she snarled. "Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this."

"Don't listen to her!" I screamed. "Run, Percy." I felt helpless; she was nearly impossible to fight.

"Silence!" she screamed at me and then turned to Percy. She spoke in soothing, quiet tones. I didn't need to be close to them to know what she was saying.

All of the sudden I heard a series of shouts. Grover had dove in with his shoes armed with a branch. And guessing from the series of thuds and snarls he was doing well.

"That was for Uncle Fernidad!" Grover yelled.

I took this as opportunity to rally Percy.

"Percy!" I hissed, causing him to jump a few feet in the air.

"Jeez! Don't do that!"

"You have to cut her head off," I said.

"What? Are you crazy? Let's get out of here."

"Medusa is a menace. She's evil. I'd kill her myself, but . . ." This was hard for me. I had to admit that I couldn't do something. That wasn't good for my pride, but they don't call them fatal flaws for nothing. "But you've got the better weapon. Besides, I'd never get close to her. She'd slice me to bits because of my mother. You- you've got a chance."

"What? I can't-?"

"Look, do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?" I gestured toward a statue of a man and a woman clutching each other with duplicate expressions of fear on their face.

I grabbed a glass ball from a nearby pedestal and handed it to Percy. "A polished shield would be better." I examined the sphere. "The convexity will cause some distortion. The reflection's size should be off by a factor of-"

"Would you speak English?" he criticized.

"I am!" I threw the ball at him, my face burning. "Just look at her in the glass. Never look at her directly.

"Hey, guys!" Grover yelled from above. "I think she's unconscious!"

"_Rooaaarrr!" _

"Maybe not," Grover corrected.

"Hurry, Grover's got a great nose, but he'll eventually crash," I urged Percy.

He uncapped his sword and started to make his way toward Medusa. I heard a crash and knew Grover had fallen.

I covered my face. "Hey," Percy yelled to get Medusa's attention away from Grover.

"You wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy," she crooned. "I know you wouldn't."

"Percy, don't listen to her," Grover moaned.

Medusa cackled, "Too late."

I braced myself for the sound of Percy being torn apart, but was instead surprised by a sickening _sholck! _and a rush of wind.

**2113 words, give or take a few! That's a record for me. Please review. Anything; yes, no, maybe so.**


	10. Chapter 10-Gladiola the Poodle

**I finally read the Son of Sobek last night, it was so good and it gave me hope for House of Hades.**

I peeked a through my fingers, but averted my eyes away from where the head was. Both Percy and Grover had their eyes tightly closed.

"Oh yuck," said Grover. "Mega-yuck."

I carefully picked up her black veil and walked forwards with my eyes trained on the sky. "Don't move," I said. This was not a job for those faint of heart. I am not one to get queasy, but even though I still felt my stomach lurch. Very slowly I wrapped the head in the veil. I felt some of the green ooze drip onto my hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked Percy even though he was evidently not; he wore an expression similar to that of a startled animal. I could feel my voice shaking and tried to get it under control.

"Yeah, why didn't . . . the head evaporate?"

"Once you sever it, it becomes a spoil of war, same as your Minotaur horn. But don't unwrap the head. It can still petrify you," I explained. I silently recalled how after the original Perseus killed Medusa the first time; he presented the head to my mother to mount on her shield. I felt a pang in my chest as I remembered Thalia's replica shield. It was terrifying, but I always felt safe behind it next to Thalia and Luke.

I heard Grover moan as he peeled himself of the front of the bear. He had a giant welt on his forehead and his winged shoes were flying around above them.

"The Red Baron," said Percy. "Good job, man."

Grover grinned bashfully. "That really was _not_ fun, though. Well the hitting-her-with-a-stick-part that was fun. But crashing into a concrete bear? _Not_ fun."

The three of went back into the warehouse to find something a little better to store the head in. Several plastic grocery bags later we plopped ourselves down where we had eaten earlier and placed the double-bagged Medusa in front of us.

After a long gap of silence Percy decided it would be a good time to say, "So do we have Athena to thank for this monster?"

I shot him an irritated glare. "Your dad actually. Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons. That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him."

Percy's face burned red. "Oh, so now it's my fault we met Medusa."

I sat up, in a cheesy imitation of Percy I said, "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"

"Forget it," he said. "You're impossible."

"You're insufferable," I said, defending myself.

"You're-"

"Hey!" yelled Grover. "You two are giving me a migraine and satyrs don't even _get_ migraines."

We all looked down at the head of Medusa.

Percy stood up, "I'll be back."

"Percy, what are you-," I called after him but he was already to far away.

I sunk back into my seat and put my head on my hands. I was ready to collapse from exhaustion. All around me were reminders of Medusa's ruthlessness. Percy was amazingly powerful. He took out Medusa after only a few weeks of training. He lived up to his title as Child of the Big Three.

This moment of quiet allowed me to think about what happened on the bus. The Furies had yelled where is it, rather than where is he, like they were looking for a thing. The only thing that actually made sense was that they think we have the bolt. Which kind of puts a kink in our plan considering we are going to LA to retrieve the bolt from Hades.

I also took the opportunity to grab some provisions from the snack bar. I stuffed a bag with chips and other snacks.

Percy came back a few minutes later with a cardboard box. He placed Medusa's head in it and wrote out the address of the gods on the packing slip and slapped in onto the box.

"They're not going to like that," warned Grover. "They're going to think you're impertinent."

He poured some golden drachmas into the pouch and it disappeared with a _pop!_

"I am impertinent," he said.

He looked at me with an expression daring me to challenge him.

This seemed like normal behavior for Percy, so I just sighed and muttered, "Come on, we need a new plan."

After we put enough space between the warehouse, and us we decided to camp out on the soggy ground. Around us the ground was littered with soggy wrappers and cans.

I didn't have very high standards so I just through some blankets on the ground and curled up.

Dreams found me quickly.

I was lying in the clearing but I couldn't move anything besides my head, when I looked around I saw hundreds of spiders scuttling towards me. I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest. I was still immobile and spiders had now made their way on top of me. I opened my eyes Percy was leaning over me whispering, "Annabeth_, Annabeth_, _wake up_." At first I thought I was in another dream when I saw the trees above me, but the haze of sleep lifted and my eyes were clear.

"You were thrashing around," Percy said. **(A/N: And yes I know this isn't in the book but his watch wasn't, so maybe Uncle Rick decided it wasn't important enough to include it, so I'm just going to add it in.)**

Percy's eyes were bloodshot. "Okay, its my turn to take watch," I said. He looked hesitant, but then silently agreed and flopped down on the pile of blankets. I wondered how long Percy had put off waking me.

I sat down and leaned my back against a tree with my cap on and listened. I took in a breath and let it finally sink in that I was on a quest at last. I had been waiting for one as long as I had been learning how to fight. Now were nearly supply less and had no traveling options but it was a quest.

My ears were straining to hear any cracking of branches but I was pleased not to hear any, only the soft breathing of Grover and the occasional earth-shattering snore from Percy.

I watched the sun rise with brilliant hues of pink, blue, purple, yellow, and orange and remembered that it was Apollo pulling his chariot across the sky. Even when I was little I loved reading about all the "myths" and now I'm a part of the stories.

When I saw Grover stirring I got up and got myself a bag of Fritos. I heard Grover mutter something about going exploring and I just silently nodded.

When Grover returned he had a startlingly pink poodle in tow. I looked at him quizzically.

"This is Gladiola, don't ask," he said settling himself upon a blanket with the poodle on his lap. "I'll explain it all when Percy wakes up."

"Hi," I said to the poodle. I've learned to take Grover's relationship with animals seriously.

I shrugged and walked over to Percy and shook him awake. He groggily opened his eyes.

"Well," I said. "The zombie lives."

"How long was I asleep?" he said.

"Long enough for me to cook breakfast," I said tossing him a bag of corn chips. "And Grover went exploring. Look, he found a friend," I said.

They went through the formalities and Percy looked over at me when they were introduced to see if he was serious, and I kept a straight face.

"I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle," said Percy. "Forget it."

"Percy," I growled. "I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle."

"Hello, poodle," said Percy begrudgingly.

Grover went on to explain that when they met each other in the woods they'd started talking and Grover learned that Gladiola had run away from a local rich family, who are offering a $200 reward to anyone who returns him. Gladiola didn't want to go back but would to help Grover.

"_Gladiola's a boy_?" I thought. "_That poor dog_."

"How does Gladiola know about the reward," Percy asked.

"He reads the signs," said Grover as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh."

"Of course," said Percy. "Silly me."

"So we turn in Gladiola, get the money and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple," I said. Even if I wasn't sure that was the right place it was a plant to start with and probably our best shot.

"Not another bus," said Percy.

"No," I agreed.

I pointed downhill toward the train tracks. "There's an Amtrack station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the west bound train leaves at noon."

**Review my lovelies. It's right down there, down and to the right.**


End file.
